yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Goodwin
| english = }} Rudger is the apparent leader of the Dark Signers as well as the Signer who originally possessed the Dragon Head birthmark. He says that they have been waiting for 5,000 years in order to carry out revenge against the Signers and expects for this fierce battle to be most "exceptional". He wears black robes accented with red stripes which corresponds to his Earthbound Immortal, as his dark mark represents the Spider. It was also revealed that he was the original Signer with the Head Mark of the Dragon, though he replaced it with a metal arm since prior to becoming a Dark Signer. He has the ability to possess ordinary people using spiders he controls; potentially using them as pseudo or "fake" dark signers (Shadow Drones in the dub) who act as unwilling and unsuspecting pawns for him. The number of his "Dark Spiders" currently possessing a victim is indicated by the number of legs missing from his birthmark. When one of them loses a Shadow Duel, the spider controlling them dies, causing Rudger's birthmark to regrow its missing limb, which seems to cause him pain when one of the people he controls loses. Biography Rudger Goodwin, is the older brother of Rex Goodwin. Just like his brother, Rudger served as an assistant to Professor Fudo, while working in M.I.D.S. Professor Fudo was bent on canceling the Enerdy project due to the natural disasters occurring in Domino City as a result of using the system. But wanting to continue the research, Rudger researched occurrences similar to what was happening in Domino City. He then came across the Nazca Lines. Once at the site of the Nazca Lines, a mysterious man who belonged to the Yliaster group spoke to him. It told Rudger that he was destined to activate the Enerdy system and tells him to look into the light of the Enerdy system. After returning to the facility and Rudger looked into the light of the Enerdy system. He then saw the battle between the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Immortals. He was then appointed head researcher of the project. Rudger obtains Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon and the Ancient Fairy Dragon cards, which are the keys to activate the Enerdy system. Profesor Fudo managed to take the cards and flee, accidentally dropped the Ancient Fairy Dragon card when he was wounded by Rudger's henchmen. Rudger then tore off the arm containing the birthmark and gave it to his brother, Rex. He then tells Rex that no matter how much time passes, he must look for the other chosen individuals that would be Signers. And that he must gather all of them together in order to defeat the Dark Signer leader. After that he overloaded and activated the Enerdy system which ultimately lead to the Zero Reverse incident that devastated Satellite, killing him and Yusei's parents. Rudger, however, was brought back as a Dark Signer by the first Earthbound Immortal released, Uru. After the Fortune Cup ended, Rudger possessed Dick Pitt and Trudge, in order to test the Signers: Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas. When the Signers along with Mina, Leo and Trudge venture to Satellite and are meet-up with Martha, Rudger appears imposing a Duel. Jack wants to, but is stopped by Yusei as he tells him that it's too dangerous to duel here, especially if a geoglyph appears. Jack is instructed to take Martha and the kids somewhere safe, while Yusei, accompanied by Akiza, faces Rudger in a Shadow Duel another location. However, three of the children decide to watch the Duel. During the Duel unfolds, Yusei and Akiza notice two kids near the flames caused by the geoglyph and wonder how they got in when they are not signers. As Rudger activates prepares to Summons his "Earthbound Immortal", "Uru", Yusei and Akiza fear that once it's Summoned it could use the kids' souls as sacrifices. Luckily, Jack appears and uses his birthmark to stop the kids from being sacrificed. Yusei eventually manages to gain the upper hand in the Duel. As a final insult to Yusei, Rudger uses evil magic to flee and force Rally to take his place. Rally manages to destroy Uru, but doing so apparently costs him his life. Rudger, along with the other Dark Signers later appear before their rivals, the Signers to begin their final battle. For the mean while each of his comrades are currently waiting at each of the safety switches of the Old Enerdy System with the purpose of dueling against their correspondent Signer rival. As for Rudger, he awaits within the place where the system itself resides. After Demak's defeat at the hands of Luna and Leo, he kills Greiger in order to make him into a Dark Signer by hanging him over the Old Momentum. After Kiryu's defeat, Rudger's mark seems to be causing him anguish as it escalates up his arm. But he is confronted by Rex Goodwin and it is revealed both have cybernetic left arms. Rudger defeats Rex in a duel, though Rex lost on purpose so he would become a Dark Signer. Meanwhile Yusei and the others make their way into the center of the Enerdy system where they confront Rudger. During the duel he reveals more of what occurred 17 years ago. Rudger reveals that Mr. Fudo, 17 years ago, began the "Yusei Project" which ultimately was the name he would give to his son. And that same project would be the one that originally would resulted in the creation of the Enerdy. Before causing the Old Enerdy incident he also reveals that the reason of why he caused the explosion. As according to Rudger it was only a way to be reborn into a Dark Signer. As even if he was chosen since birth also by the Crimson Dragon, now at that time a Nazca God had also too. And so Rudger instead had preferred the path of darkness. After that Yusei beats Rudger as he declares a final attack with Stardust Dragon and defeats a weakened Uru thanks to Battle Waltz. Though defeated, Rudger proceeds to tell Yusei that things have not finished yet, as an Ultimate God will soon be born. That being the King of the Underworld. After that before Rudger dissolves away he quickly detonates his left arm, blowing up the bridge and sending Yusei falling into the depths of the Enerdy system. Deck Rudger plays a Spider Deck which focuses on changing the Battle Position of monsters on the Field and taking control of them, later on. He also has an alternate strategy of summoning "Earthbound Immortal Uru" through the Trap Card "Altar of the Bound God", which gains counters for every monster switched to Defense Position by the Field Spell "Spider Web Field". Apart from that, he carries many support cards for his Earthbound Immortal, like "Earthbound Whirlwind" and "Roar of the Bound God". Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters